Type 99
:This article is about the light machine gun. For the World War II rifle, see Arisaka. The Type 99 was a light machine gun used during World War II. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Type 99 is a powerful weapon used by the Imperial Japanese Army during the Pacific Campaign. It is very powerful if played on Veteran or Hardened difficulty, as the Japanese soldiers are extremely accurate and can easily take down the player or even entire groups of Marines. It only takes 2 or 3 bullets to kill the player in Veteran mode. When playing campaign mode, soldiers wielding this weapon should be high priority targets. Initially the Type 99 is a fairly rare find in the Pacific campaign in comparison to the Type 100 and Arisaka, however by the time the final Japanese missions such as Breaking Point and Blowtorch and Corkscrew come around, it becomes almost as common as the Type 100. It is seen for the first time in Little Resistance. Like the British Bren gun which it greatly resembles, it is a formidable and versatile weapon, useful against both nearby and especially long-range targets. However, like the Bren, it is relatively bulky and has a long reload time, so it's recommended to have a lighter weapon alongside for mobility. Multiplayer The Type 99 is one of the weapons the player automatically receives when they unlock the "Create-a-Class" option, as well as being available from one of the default classes. It has low recoil, good damage, and a moderate rate of fire. Although capable of providing covering fire in multiplayer, the Type 99 can easily hold its own ground. It has a major obstruction in its sights, as the magazine takes up a large portion of the player's view, but the front sight is a good distance away and allows for very precise targeting. The Type 99 is the only MG featured in World at War to have the Bayonet attachment. When out of ammo, the bayonet provides useful CQC prowess. However, the Type 99 has a relatively long reload in comparison to most weapons but quite a quick reload for a MG. Stopping Power is quite effective on the Type 99, allowing it to become a two hit kill at most ranges. In Hardcore game modes, the Type 99 delivers one hit kills at any range except on players using Juggernaut and through medium cover at a fair rate of fire. Using Deep Impact and Double Tap can allow players to spray through a light cover for excellent results. One of the gun's major drawbacks is that the vertical magazine blocks a large portion of the iron sight, hence tracking enemies can be difficult. Despite the long reload and large ironsights, the Type 99 is an effective gun up to high levels, due to its high power. Weapon Attachments *Bayonet *Bipod File:Type99lmg.png|The Type 99, as it appears in World at War File:Type99iron_5.png|Iron sights File:Type99bipod.png|Type 99 with the bipod File:Type99bayonet.png|Type 99 with bayonet 400px-CoDWWType99LMG.png|An Imperial Japanese soldier aims his Type 99 Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Type 99 is referred to as the 'Type 99 LMG' in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Codwawff_type_99.png|Type 99 LMG Codwawff_type99lmgads.png|Type 99 LMG iron sights Trivia Call of Duty: World at War * The Type 99 looks and performs quite similar to the Bren LMG of previous Call of Duty games, as do nearly all the Japanese weapons to their British predecessors. * In Single Player, this gun may gib soldiers. * Many people believe that this gun was meant to be in Der Riese, and upgraded to 'The Eviscerator'. This is wrong, as the Arisaka, also known as the Type 99 becomes The Eviscerator. This is viewable by mods. The Type 99 is though in a few maps on PC but cannot be upgraded. *In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts it is called "The Type 99 LMG". *When reloading, there is a black rectangle where the loading slot for the magazine should be. *When the player fires a whole magazine of 30 rounds, the ammo reserve text will not turn red. Every other automatic weapon with a 30 round magazine in the Call of Duty series shows red text when the ammo reserve is depleted to 30. *In both single player and multiplayer mode, when the Type 99 is mounted, one bullet fire would be equal to a three bullet burst fire. This applies to the other mountable machine guns as well. *In multiplayer Type 99 without attachments has much more closer view to ironsights than versions w/ bayonet or bipod. Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts *The gun which owns the name of Type 99 in Final Fronts is found in the Arisaka page. ru:Type 99 Category:LMGs Category:DS weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)